Star light, star bright
by MoonBlooms
Summary: Starts in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. How long will it go for? Only you have the power to keep this story alive. The story of Draco and Astoria's torn relationship between love and loyalty.
1. Star light, star bright: chapter 1

(starts on page 235, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and basically switches from Harry's point of view to Draco's)

Draco Lucius Malfoy strode belligerently back into Hogwarts after a particularly brutal Care of Magical Creatures class with his accomplices Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle at his heels. Both were gleefully taunting everyone within earshot as they blundered to keep up with Draco's fast pace.

Turning too quickly to look at a group of people who were gathered outside the entrance of the Great Hall, Draco winced as his head throbbed. He was still sore (and thoroughly humiliated) from being transformed into a ferret and thrown around by the battiest teacher Hogwarts had ever hired. Lucius Malfoy had been furious to hear Draco had several bruises (which wasn't exaggerated all too much) and was doing everything in his power to get Mad-Eye Moody removed from his Defense Against the Dark Arts post.

The crowd was chatting excitedly around a sign at the foot of the moving staircase. With a snap of Draco's fingers, Goyle seized the nearest first-year by the back of her robes and lifted her off the ground. Terrified, the first year let out a squeak and began kicking madly, even though she was a foot above the floor.

"What does that sign say?" Crabbe barked in the girls' face, laughing when she looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly a fire lit up behind her eyes, but almost immediately it was extinguished by fear.

"I-I-It's about t-the Triwizard T-T-Tournament. The two schools th-that are coming are going to arrive at s-six o'clock October thirtieth," she sputtered, her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at Goyle's bulging muscles. With a wave of Draco's hand, Goyle released the girl, who immediately darted out of sight.

"A week…." Draco mused as they began to walk to their next class, shoving aside every first, second, and third year they passed. "I do hope they can fix up this piece-of-rubbish school before the others get here. My father was greatly considering sending me to Durmstrang, but he said it would be improper. 'Your mother and I were both in Slytherin, along with all of your relatives. You'd be an _embarrassment _if you broke the tradition'," Draco quoted hotly, wishing his father just would've broken the "tradition" so he could've gone to a proper school instead of being dumped into a madhouse for Muggle-borns and Harry Potter fans.

The trio loped into Divination five minutes late, but Professor Trelawney took no notice. She was intently staring into a crystal ball set between two Ravenclaw boys, her owl-like eyes magnified to the size of dinner plates through the glass. The two boys exchanged heated glances when Professor Trelawney straightened with a tut.

"I'm sorry, dears, but the representative for Hogwarts in the tournament will not be from Ravenclaw or Slytherin," she said in a very as-a-matter-of-fact voice. With an angry groan, one of the boys handed the other three sickles. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw multiple flashes from under the tables as money was exchanged by the other students.

The professor immediately explained her prediction actually tied in with the lesson – they had to predict something by looking into their crystal ball, but whatever they predicted had to happen in the next couple of weeks. The sooner and more accurate it was, the higher your marks were.

Goyle let out a groan that sounded much like an overstuffed pig with a stomachache, whereas Crabbe immediately stared into the crystal ball with such intensity Draco was expecting a huge scorch mark to appear in the orb's smooth surface.

"I just saw you asking me to the Yule ball," a husky voice murmured.

Pretending his shoulders tensing was only because he was turning around, Draco faced Pansy Parkinson with a very forced smirk, which she returned with a bulldog-ish smile.

"Yeah, right. I just saw you dancing with a Beauxbatons freak. He had glasses and a nose like Dumbledore's, and did I mention he had something stuck in his teeth? Besides…." Draco turned back to his crystal ball and peered in it, pretending to see something.

Only he did see something. Something odd and perplexing at the same time.

It was a girl who looked to be about in her third year. She had stunning deep brunette hair, so dark it looked black. It had several lime green highlights in it and they made her look like a lollipop because her hair was fanned out around her head, which only made her look even more beautiful.

As Draco continued to stare, he realized the girl was oddly colorless and her transfixing hazel-brown eyes were wide open and staring into nothingness.

She was dead.

Startled, Draco came to his senses when someone hit his arm. Dazed, he blinked and looked up at Pansy, who was as angry as a whole hive of bees.

"Besides _what_?" she demanded shrilly, cracking her scabbed knuckles with a murderous glare.

He wasn't listening at all. He was thinking about the girl he had seen. She might have been from Hogwarts – Draco thought he recognized her a little – but she could be from one of the visiting schools as well.

Suddenly his neck felt very warm. Loosening his shirt and tie, Draco swallowed with difficulty.

Why did he see that girl? And, more importantly, why did he see her dead?

Please review! =3


	2. first star I see tonight: chapter 2

All too soon, October 31st came. Malfoy felt as if he had just swallowed an Acid Pop whole as the entire school was chauffeured outside to welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy (who wasn't talking to him yet showing expressions of concern) kept on asking why he was so quiet, so he lied and said he was thinking of a way to get Mad-Eye to resign from Hogwarts. They accepted the story without further questions – Draco wondered if it was because of the slightly mental look on his face.

With much annoyance, Draco glared at Harry Potter and his freak show of friends, who were chatting happily as they waited. Draco forced a smile when he remembered their previous year – his arm had been brutally mauled by an out-of-control Hippogriff and Potter and Weasley had been forced to make his potion for him.

Draco had even temporarily forgotten about "the Girl" until someone screamed, "Look! In the sky! It's a _carriage_!"

Draco flinched, a million thoughts running through his head at the same time. What was he supposed to say to her, "I think I saw you dead in our Divination class the other day. Just thought you should know."?

The huge baby blue carriage came to an alarmingly graceful landing and less than a second later a boy jumped out, followed by the tallest women Draco had ever seen. Trailing close to her heels were students in blue robes the same color as the carriage.

"Draco, are you _sure _you're feeling all right? Pansy demanded impatiently as Draco leaned heavily against the wall they were gathered next to.

"Will you just leave me _alone?"_ Draco snapped, turning and weaving his way through the gathered students until he was out of view. Taking his wand from his pocket, he carefully tapped a couple bricks on the side of the school. Almost immediately a door appeared, creaking slightly open. Draco, being sure no one was watching him, slipped inside and pulled the door shut.

The passageway had been a Slytherin secret for centuries, rumored to have been created by Salazar Slytherin himself so people like Draco always had an easy way in and out. But right now Draco wasn't thinking about old rumors or passageways. He needed time to think. To remember. Because he hadn't seen the Girl among the Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang was an all-boys school. But… what if the Girl didn't go to Hogwarts? No, that was stupid. Draco clearly remembered seeing the forbidden forest in his vision. But what if it was only that – a vision? Perhaps he had simply mistaken a strange blob in the glass to be a person. That clearly explained everything…

"Ow! Watch it, prat!"

Draco was so lost in thought he hadn't seen the person approaching him. It was rather hard to because there weren't any torches in the passageway and he didn't feel like using Lumos to guide his way. Rubbing his aching shoulder, Draco retrieved his wand and muttered Lumos anyway.

"Oh. Hi Draco," Daphne Greengrass stammered, her face flushing light pink. "What are you doing here? I thought everyone was supposed to be outside waiting for the other schools…"

"I should be asking you the same," Draco said coldly. "Be thankful you're a Slytherin, otherwise I would have reported you to a professor."

Daphne blushed even more. "W-well excuse me, but my sister and I were only touching up because we want to at least look somewhat appropriate for Drumstrang and… well, it's none of your business!"

Draco was about to make a stubborn comeback when another girl appeared next to Daphne, tugging on her sleeve. "Queenie, let's go. I want to show everyone my hair," the girl whined, clearly ignoring Draco. Irritated, Draco was going to threaten the girls again as they brushed past him but instead swallowed his words and stared.

The girl, who was obviously Daphne's little sister, had bright streaks of green in her hair.


	3. I wish I may : chapter 3

Draco immediately had several flashbacks – Daphne and her sister, Astoria, walking to class together, Astoria making fun of a group of Hufflepuff first years, Pansy and her group of Slytherin girls, which Astoria was a part of… how could Draco not have recognized her? He'd seen her almost every day since she began school two years ago!

In a trance, Draco slipped though another secret door, into the corridor that lead to the dungeons before walking into the Great Hall with a few other straggling students who were still coming in from outside

"Excuse me. Would you be related to a Lucius Malfoy?" a man with a curly goatee and short grey hair asked Draco, coming up behind him. He was unbuttoning a coat made of smooth sliver fur as he spoke.

"Yes," Draco said hesitantly. Did he know him? Obviously the man knew his father, so he'd probably seen him once before…

The man looked up at him and beamed, his black beetle-like eyes showing something close to fatherly love. "I knew it the moment I saw you. You look so much like your father, you do. But you have your mother's eyes. Yes, the last time I saw you, you were in your first year. You've definitely grown."

Draco recognized the man now – Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang. Surprisingly, this was probably one of the only times Karkaroff had actually talked to him, more or less noticed him. Sometimes Karkaroff would appear mysteriously and unannounced at Draco's home, looking dishevelled and terrorized. Draco's mother would then order him out of the room, so Draco would sit outside and try to make sense of what they were talking about. There was one time Draco remembered too well…

"And you're sure He said exactly that? That it was not a lie?" Lucius demanded, using a very harsh tone he only used on people he despised.

"The Dark Lord never lies! What he said is true… that Draco will have to one day… No, I can't even think about it…" Karkaroff wheezed, sounding ten years older than he was.

"There has to be another way. Someone else... the Dark Lord can't take away our only son. My Draco…" Narcissa said tearfully. Draco could hear her high heels tapping on the wood floor as she paced.

"Narcissa, there is no reason to mourn this announcement. It is great news. Besides, it is not as if Draco is going to die. He will be helping the Dark Lord, something we can only dream of doing. I am very proud of him," Lucius said in an almost bored tone, getting to his feet. "Karkaroff, you are dismissed."

"B-bu-but Lucius, do you realize what this could do to him? It could tear the poor boy apart! And how would others look at him besides as a traitor? Do you even _care_?" Karkaroff yelled, his temper growing. There was a flurry of footsteps, followed by a gasp and a rustle of fabric.

"Get your hands off of me! My son will not be seen as anything but a hero to us! That is all that matters. Now go before I do something I may only regret later," Draco heard Lucius hiss. There were several tense moments of silence, followed by another rustle and a loud snap. A breeze flowed under the door, cold against Draco's hands. Karkaroff had apparated.

"I do not wish to speak of this until the time comes. Until then we will wait for the Dark Lord to call for us," Lucius snapped at Narcissa, who had been silent for most of the argument.

"I agree that this will be great for our family. Draco will make us proud," Narcissa said softly, but her voice was shaking so much she sounded on the verge of tears.

Draco had only been half-listening to Karkaroff as he spoke. Just as he was discussing a particularly interesting adventure he'd gone on recently, a tall, muscular boy came up behind Karkaroff, looking rather angry.

"Oh, yes, Viktor, I do apologize. Perhaps you'd like to join Mr. Malfoy and his comrades for dinner?" Karkaroff said quickly, before the other boy could say anything.

Draco felt his day getting a little better. He smirked and walked with Krum into the Great Hall, immediately feeling all eyes on them. Several girls screamed and began hurriedly patting their pockets, looking for a quill or something to write with.

"Are you used to that by now?" Draco asked after they were seated next to Crabbe and Goyle, watching Weasley's expression of pure loathing a few tables away. Crabbe and Goyle were speechless with shock.

"You do after 'e while. 'Et comes with being fam'us," Viktor said with a slight smile. "'Et looks like Karkaroff and you are old friends."

"Sort of… my father is really good friends with him," Draco said simply, their conversation halting as Dumbledore stood to greet the guests and to announce the beginning of the feast. Almost immediately the plates in front of them were filled with food, steaming and smelling delicious.

Viktor seemed impressed. "We never get this much to 'eet. 'Et really is a feast for us."

"Take all you want," Draco said, noticing a girl standing behind Krum. And it wasn't the person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Excuse me, but can you pass me the pitcher of pumpkin juice? The boys won't share by us," Astoria asked sweetly, her hazel eyes sparkling with admiration. She didn't even see Draco.

"Ov' course. We can do visout," Viktor said, smiling at her as he handed her the glass pitcher.

"Thank you. And good luck for your next Quidditch season." Astoria smiled and walked back to where she was sitting with Daphne and Pansy. Pansy cast him a look of much annoyance whereas Daphne smiled shyly and blushed again when she noticed Draco was looking her way.

"It seems you 'ave your own group of admirers," Viktor said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>I have a whole bunch of chapters for you! =3 Sorry it took so long... I've been reading and re-reading HP #4 to get the facts right. Yeah fun . Keep reading! You know you want to. =) Escpecially since the drama really starts in THE NEXT CHAPTER! (... I wish I may, just saying in case you're not paying attention)<p> 


	4. I wish I might : chapter 4

"But can you really believe it? The Triwizard tournament just _had_ to be this year," Blaise Zambini fumed as they walked back to the Slytherin commen room. Dumbledore had announced the Triwizard tournament would be taking place, but only those seventeen and older could enter. Draco was also slightly disappointed, but he figured it was better to watch a person die than to be the one dying.

"I saw you were talking with Krum all through dinner. What's he like? Did you talk about Quidditch?" Goyle blabbered, but Draco ignored him and collapsed into a high-backed chair in front of a blazing green fire that was surprisingly warm.

"Really, though, what's wrong with you? You've been acting… well, not like yourself lately. This is Draco, right? Not some polyjuice trick?" Blaise demanded, sitting on the couch next to Draco and Pansy, who had mysteriously appeared.

"I'd like to know the same. And you _are_ going to take me to the Yule ball, aren't you? If you don't…" She cracked her knuckles loudly, a clear message.

"Do you really think you can threaten me? I do what I want. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk. Or do I need permission for that as well?" Draco said coldly. Pansy opened and closed her mouth several times angrily, but when words failed her she cracked her knuckles again and looked into the fire.

Though it was completely against the rules for students to be out past curfew, Draco didn't give a damn what the rules said. He had just opened the door to the secret passageway when someone small ran headlong into his chest.

"Oh… um…" Astoria murmured, blushing brightly.

Draco had a sudden feeling as if he was falling. He knew it was now or never.

"I need to tell you something. And if you say I'm crazy, I already know, okay? You might just thank me later," Draco said quickly, grabbing Astoria's wrist before dragging her back through the corridor, with Astoria protesting the entire way.

"This is _completely _crazy! Draco, let me go _right now! _If I could reach my wand you'd be walking around with boils for a week! What is it that you have to tell me so badly? Can't it just _wait_? Queenie's going to look for me… she's going to be so mad…"

They emerged from the passageway, into the cold night. The moon shone brightly above, reflecting in Astoria's wide, scared eyes. Draco towed her around a corner and held her against a wall to make sure she wouldn't run away, looking around out of habit to make sure there was no one eavesdropping.

"Okay, I know this sounds completely batty, but the other day I was in Divination and I saw you. Dead. I don't know why, I just did," Draco explained in a rush, sounding even more stupid with every word.

Astoria stuck out her lower lip defiantly. "And why should you care about me? So what if I end up dead? I'm never any use to anyone, so maybe I should just go die. That's what Pansy always tells me…"

"Don't say that!" Draco snapped. How could he convince her that she had to live when he couldn't even figure it out himself? The fact that he had a strange desire to protect her?

It was then Draco noticed Astoria was trembling from the cold. It was a surprisingly chilly autumn, but Astoria wasn't wearing a cloak – only her uniform. Without as much as a second thought, Draco took off his cloak and threw it around Astoria's shoulders. She seemed stunned but wrapped the cloak tighter around her shoulders anyway, looking up at Draco like she wanted to say something.

"A-Astoria? Draco?" a shrill voice demanded from back by the passageway. Draco was surprised to see Daphne Greengrass staring at them with a mixture of shock and hurt. "How could you?" she screamed at Astoria, who was now cowering against the wall, tears welling in her eyes. With that, Daphne turned on her heel and disappeared. A moment later they heard the slam of a door, which signalled Daphne had gone into the secret passageway.

"Oh, no…" Astoria sniffed, letting Draco's cloak fall off her. "Oh no oh no… she's going to jinx me for sure… oh, no…"

"Why are you so afraid? Daphne's bound to forgive you. It's not like we were _doing_ anything…" Draco said, feeling his face grow warm at the thought of Daphne telling everyone what happened. That's all he needed was everyone to think him and Astoria were smitten.

"No… she's had a crush on you ever since she saw you… she wanted to ask you to the ball, too, but I doubt that'll happen now… Oh, no!" Astoria groaned, burying her face in her hands. "This is all my fault! But… I guess you're right. She'll have to forgive me sooner or later… if she ever does. And about the thing where I was dead… I'll just be careful from now on. Thank you." She looked up at Draco the same way she looked at Krum during dinner. "And you can call me Toria if you want. That's what my friend's call me."

"Okay," Draco said, blushing again.

Draco walked Astoria back to the commen room, but to their luck it was empty. Astoria was afraid to go to the girl's commen room because she could hear Daphne sobbing and Pansy and her gang talking darkly about something, so she decided to stay up all night reading. Draco, hesitant to leave her, stayed to study until dawn before falling asleep in the high-backed chair. Almost as an omen, he dreamed of seeing Astoria lifeless once again and wondered, even if Astoria was being careful, if it was enough.

* * *

><p>Oooh, drama drama drama! Just wait for the Yule Ball! =) Believe me, the DracoxAstoria really starts after this, so you're totally going to keep reading, right? And revewing? Riiiiight? Otherwise no more chapters! (duh, duh, DUH!) Hahaha =3<p> 


End file.
